


Like the olden years

by WigglyBlue



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: But oh boy do I love it, Fluff, God this is some teeth rottingly sweet fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyBlue/pseuds/WigglyBlue
Summary: Simple moments can sometimes be hard to come by. But that doesn't make them any less sweet.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 105





	Like the olden years

A soft sigh left the doctor’s throat, sitting on his heels as squatted down, looking at the new mess his partner had made.  
“You could have at least warned me a little beforehand.” 049 commented quietly, a clawed finger carefully fishing out his love from the now sticky puddle of corrosive blood that was all that was left of his latest host, the theater mask’s blood still giving him an awful burn despite both their efforts. An awkward laugh floated through his mind, having long ago gotten used to such intrusions.  
“If I must be honest, I thought I had at least a good hour before I had used them all up.” The mask mumbled, allowing himself to be picked up by his dear doctor. “But at least I didn’t do it in the house this time right?”  
Another sigh left the doctor’s throat, carefully setting the mask in the spare basket he had, the two have been out gathering some herbs and other supplies for his cure. The night was getting close so it didn’t bother him too much that their gathering was cut short.  
“Suppose so, but you did ruin a good patch of rosemary. But I forgive you for it.”  
Again a quiet laugh filtered through his thoughts, a sound he would never get tired of hearing.  
“You and your herbs. I couldn’t tell poison oak from poison ivy. How you can tell one green plant from another I have no idea.” 035 lightly bantered back to the doctor, getting rewarded with a light chuckle from the younger man.  
The two chatted as 049 slowly made his way through the forest, picking out his path from the trails of the land with ease. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon by the time the little cottage the anomalies resided in came into view, covered and choked with ivy, with a small little area off to the side penning in the chickens and the goats.049 still did need to eat after all, and 035 didn’t seem to mind much at all. How long they had been living off the radar, away from the foundation neither of them could be quite sure. Once one gets to be a certain age, the keeping of time lost its importance. Tomorrow feels the same as yearday the only important measure of time was seasons and the moon. And the stars. 035 always did love pointing out constellations, the ones made and named in his old home.

Setting the basket on the doorstep, the doctor hummed quietly in thought, fishing out a key from his bag. He had insisted on a lock despite 035 having made the point that they were more or less alone out here and a locked house would be more suspicious then an open one. But the mask had relented quickly, unable to deny his love for long.  
“What are you ho humming about?” The actor teases lightly as 049 undid the heavy bolt that held the door, slipping the key back from where he had taken it.  
“Oh, I’m just thinking…” The doctor hummed, pushing open the door with a hip. He knew the question that was coming, the mask refusing the even attempt to pick up on the doctor’s thoughts. “I know you can’t help it but you always make sure a mess dear. And I know that you’re doing your best, but still. A mess is a mess.”  
“I know, I know. But maybe we could like we did in “Ye olden ages” ya know?” 035 suggested, being a touch surprised at the answer he got in return.  
“Hm… I suppose that wouldn’t be a bad idea.”  
“Shit doc. Didn’t think you would actually take me up on it. Though, if your willin’ I ain’t complainin’. But… Be careful will ya? You know how much I would hate to accidentally hurt ya, indirectly or not as it might be.” A chortle graced the mask’s hearing, those wonderful hands that belonged to the mask’s dearest doctor carefully hooking around the edge of the mask’s being, the bottom of the basket already being mostly soaked with the theater mask’s blackish blood.  
“I know, I know. And I’m much used to being careful. After all, one must be to avoid both detection and infection.” 049 said, laughter still able to be heard in his voice, clawed hands falling into their old routine.  
Loving hands gently placed the ancient being in a glass bowl, the object possessing a raised center as well a small stand that the mask could rest against to that 049 he would be easy to pull out if need be, and so that 035 wouldn’t be stuck staring at the ceiling for what could be hours.  
A metaphysical sigh floats through the medic’s mind as he sets the other down, that comedy grin still on the mask’s face.  
“You would have made a damn good poet. Shame that life decided to set you on a different path. Not like I’m complaining though.” 035 commented lightly, those nonexistent eyes of his following the old doctor as he set up a washbasin, who humming lightly under his breath.  
“Oh you were always the one that was better with words, and still are. I can just rhyme from time to time. You are the playwright after all mon chéri.” The physician says simply, pouring water from a pitcher into the basin as he spoke.  
Again the two chat lightly between them, making small jokes and giving each other small terms of endearment, 035 with his typical acknowledgments of love, and 049 with his silly little phrases of Mon petit chou and Mon saucisson always earning a quiet chuckle in return from the mask. It didn’t take long before the doctor had set up everything he had needed too, carefully pulling on thick gloves, despite the fact he hadn’t taken off his first pair. While a soft chuckle floated through his mind as he did such, though 035 made no complaints. Better to be safe than sorry. Again the porcelain was picked up, though this time in a dainty way, far different from the hands of host, only grabbing and snatching the mask up just to shove him on. A glorious feeling in comparison. 049 chuckled quietly, almost able to feel how wide the other was grinning in the back of his mind, still not completely sure how such a thing was possible in the first place. A soft sigh again intruded into his thoughts as the doctor gently lowered the ancient being into the warm water, which again, he wasn’t sure how such a thing was possible, that didn’t matter. It was so… ah, the word escaped him but that didn’t matter much. All that mattered was how good this must have felt to his partner, knowing how much the other relished the feeling of warmth.  
“God… It’s been so long since I’ve been cleaned, heh heh… It’s so… oh, what’s the word? Nostalgic? Yeah, nostalgic.” The mask murmured quietly, just letting himself relish in the feeling, of warm water, a soft soap slicked rag, worries being almost washed away, and gentle loving hands holding and handling with such care. He hadn’t known how much he has missed this.  
049 chuckled quietly, carefully but thoroughly making sure that he left not a spot on his lover unclean, even as a child he had always been thorough.  
“I’m sad that I can’t share this with you. This joy… This wonderful feeling. To be connected again. Like we once were able.” 049 couldn’t help to smile at their lover’s words, the back of a thickly gloved hand stroking the mask’s cheek.  
“Just being able to share this moment with you my love is more than enough. While things may never be like they once were, still this moment is perfect just the way it is. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Not even for the perfect cure.” The doctor cooed back softly, 035 laughing warmly in his thoughts. 

“I love you my doctor.”  
“I love you mon chou.”


End file.
